Somnis
by Mitraxxi
Summary: GARO. La Kaoru guanya una beca per estudiar art a l'estranger. En Koga no s'ho esperava. ENGLISH VERSION: see my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic situat abans d'acabar el capítol 25.

Per fi estava lliure d'horrors i de Meshia, gaudia de la companyia del seu estimat i mirava el futur amb optimisme. La felicitat de la Kaoru hauria estat completa si no fos perquè en Koga estava així. Ell no havia dit una paraula des que Zaruba havia deixat d'existir feia dos dies. Fa dol per l'únic amic que ha tingut en deu anys, es repetia a ella mateixa, no és estranya la seva tristor. Ella es va menjar el seu croissant sense gana. No hi havia res que pogués fer per alleujar el seu dolor, li caldria un temps.

"Me'n vaig a treballar".

Un lleu assentiment va ser la seva única resposta. Ella va posar-li la mà sobre l'esquena en senyal de solidaritat. Per primera vegada la va mirar, i va assentir novament.

Al llarg del matí la Kaoru també va haver d'anar a l'Oficina de Correus per a recollir una carta certificada. Venia d'una escola d'art italiana, potser era sobre la beca que havia sol · licitat feia uns quants mesos, abans de començar tot aquest embolic dels horrors. Va obrir el sobre amb ansietat. Era cert, que necessitaria el seu diccionari anglès-japonès, però el missatge central era clar: havia guanyat la beca!

Més tard, a casa, s'afanya cap a en Koga, que era a la seva sessió d'entrenament de tarda, i es va aturar un moment per mirar-la.

– No t'amoïnis– va dir, tot i la seva impaciència. –Esperaré que acabis.– Se sentia una mica decebuda de veure en ell continuava amb el seu entrenament però, què hi farem, és en Koga Saejima.

Quan va acabar, gairebé va córrer cap a ell i va començar a parlar emocionada, sacsejant la preciosa carta davant seu. Ell va contemplar el full, inexpressiu. Després que hagué acabat, en Koga va dir amb fredor:

–Felicitacions.– I va sortir de la sala d'entrenament sense ni tan sols fer-li una llambregada.

La vista de la Kaoru es va mantenir a la porta que ell acabava de tancat, amb la seva ó de sobte robada.

Més tard, a l'hora de sopar, alguna cosa va canviar. Ella sentia sovint la vista d'ell a sobre. De vegades la hi tornava somrient, però en Koga no reaccionava. La seva mirada, cada vegada més intensa, la posava nerviosa, per la qual cosa no volia mirar-lo un altre cop. Tanmateix,, això no servia per a calmar l'electricitat que s'aixecavat entre tots dos, cosa que no l'allegeria, precisament. Tan aviat com va acabar, féu bona nit i se'n va anar.

Sortia per la porta del menjador quan va sentir un soroll de cadira, i anava a mitja escala que va escoltar passos que s'apressaven rere seu. La Kaoru s'afanyà a obrir la porta de la seva habitació, però un braç va aparèixer des de la de la dreta i s'agafà al muntant oposat de la porta, barrant-li el pas.

Kaoru no va mirar en Koga, ja sabia què hi veuria. Ella es limità a contemplar l'interior de la seva habitació per damunt d'aquell braç vestit de pell negra, sabent que aquesta nit no hi entraria. Es va esforçar en calmar el salvatge batec del seu cor, encara més difícil, perquè la calor d'un altre cos s'havia afegit a la del seu propi, així com l'electricitat que semblava surar al seu voltant.

– D'això ...– Fins i tot la veu baixa d'ell va ser com una mena de explossion a la seva orella, quan s'hi havia acostat tant? –La teva habitació és massa petita.– Cada so d'aquella frase li va provocar petits espasmes al tot el cos.

La va sorprendre molt escoltar-se dir "on hauré d'anar?" La Kaoru ni reconeixia la seva veu tremolosa i inaudible, gairebé un xiuxiueig. Per què temia l'home que s'estimava?

Silenci. Quelcom invisible semblava espurnejar arreu. Silenci. Només la rítmica respiració d'ell colpejant la seva orella el trencava, malgrat el seu propi alè semblava absent. Llarg silenci. La seva ment es va tancar a tot, amb excepció de les onades de sensacions que anaven omplint el seu cos. Silenci inacabable.

Quan en Koga va atacar el seu coll, un gemec d'alleugeriment va escapar-se-li de la seva gola.


	2. Chapter 2

En Koga es va despertar de cara avall. La primera cosa que els seus ulls van veure fou la preciosa cara de la Kaoru i el seu coll tendre, deliciós. Tenia el seu braç esquerre agafat al seu cos suau, desitjable. I la primera cosa que va pensar: "és meva!". Però la satisfacció produïda per tot això es va difuminar de seguida a causa de que alguna cosa no rutllava.

Es tombà sobre la seva esquena i els ulls aterraren al dosser sobre el seu llit. La seva mirada resseguí els elegants plecs vermells fins al seu començament, mentre es feien més i més profunds, autèntiques i enormes arrugues. Fascinant. Arrugues. Alguna cosa estava seriosament "arrugada". Els seus plans per a la seva primera nit amb la Kaoru.

No havia de passar així. Hauria volgut que fos més que la prolongació natural del seu amor. Volia que hagués estat el seu personal homenatge cap a ella. En comptes d'això, va ser aclaparat pel seu propi desig, i era una cosa que el desconcertava força. Així, la "primera nit" va quedar arruïnada.

En Koga es va llevar i s'afanyà a la sala d'entrenament per a desfogar el seu enuig contra ell mateix.

--------

La Kaoru va trobar molt difícil trobar-se amb en Koga l'endemà. Les seves sessions d'entrenament es van fer més llargues de l'habitual.

Mentre l'esperava per a sopar, es preguntava un com i un altre per què ell l'estava evitant. Després del que havia passat a la nit, no tenia sentit.

Certament, no havia estat el que ella hauria volgut, ni tan sols el que s'esperava. Sabia que en Koga no era un home romàntic, ni tan sols amable. Malgrat que s'havia cregut amb el dret a esperar un començament suau el primer cop, li faltà temps per ajustar ment i cos, i només obtingué rudesa. Deixant de banda que ocasionalment es va sentir arrabassada per sensacions sorprenents, por i mal dominaren la nit. L'havia de fer entendre que així no es feien les coses. L'estimaria prou per poder acceptar-ho?

La Kaoru decidí entrar a la sala d'entrenament. Ell no va semblar haver-se'n adonat, malgrat es posà a la paret sota d'un llum per a ser vista. Però, res.

En Gonza va arribar amb un sobre vermell. En Koga s'aturà per atendre'l i, un cop destruït, mentre arribava a la porta es girà cap a ella:

– Que tens intenció de quedar-te aquí per sempre?

– Koga! –La Kaoru va veure la seva oportunitat i s'afanyà cap a ell. –Un moment!

– Hi ha un horror voltant per fora. – Ell s'allunyà un altre cop.

– Espera, sisplau! –cridà.

Ell es girà cap a ella.

– Saps perfectament que aquestes coses maten la gent. Ets tan infantil! –I se n'anà.

La Kaoru encara no entenia moltes coses d'en Koga, i va tèmer que mai no podria. La noia va començar a tèmer que la seva conducta d'avui podia tenir una causa més important. Que potser ell havia perdut el seu interès en ella després de l'última nit? No ho volia creure. No podia, ell havia arriscat tant per ella! O el seu amor s'havia, simplement, esfumat? Una commoció interna vessà com una marea, i les seves cames no pogueren aguantar el seu cos.

------

Unes nits després, en Koga tornà a casa de la seva cacera. En Gonza hi era per a rebre'l com sempre però, quan el jove se n'anava escales amunt, afegí:

– Sisplau, no sigueu gaire dur amb ella.

En Koga l'observà amb sorpresa, i unes alarmes sonaren al seu cap. Continuà pujant les escales, més a poc apoc. Un cop a dalt la vegué, asseguda a terra amb la seva esquena a la porta de l'habitació d'ell. Empassà saliva i avançà, silent. Se li aturà al davant. El seu cap s'inclinava al costat de la porta. Dormia. És adorable, pensà. La seva cara era la llum que la seva ment: El mont semblava un lloc millor amb la Kaoru al seu costat. Prou que sabia que feia dies que ella havia procurat parlar-li, però ell estava empipat, i no volia que ho veiés.

En efecte, en Koga havia rastrejat el seu enuig fins al seu començament, quan la Kaoru va rebre la carta amb la concessió de la beca. Cada cè, cada nervi del seu cos, fou dolorosament tocat per la notícia... especialment per la seva ó d'anar a Itàlia. El seu jo lluitador no ho va poser acceptar, i es defensà com un animal salvatge, marcant el seu territori. Així fou nat el desig compulsiu que arruïnà la seva primera nit plegats. Després, el jo salvatge, i també el normal, la castigaren tot prohibint-li d'acostar-se a ell de cap manera. Eren com desconeguts un altre cop, malgrat que això li feia ma, i estava segur que a ella també.

En Koga prengué l'adormida Kaoru per dur-la al seu llit, però ella es despertà a mig camí i el mirà. Ell li tornà la mirada, ja sense esperances d'estalviar-se l'esbronc.

– Deixa'm anar, sisplau, –digué. Ell ho féu a desgrat.– Per què m'evites? –començà.

– Hauries de ser al llit.

– Em costa d'entendre't; sisplau, ajuda'm.

Ell podia sentir la seva desesperació, esquinçant-li el seu cor al mateix temps, però s'havia acostumat a ignorar el seu dolor. El d'ella també?

– Va ser això, doncs, –deia mentre la seva veu perdia permesa,– la nit que vam compartir no hi va haver horror, però tu necessitaves una presa de totes passades.

No!, va cridar la seva ànima. Per segon cop en Koga va veure com la seva estimada, amb els ulls humits, es girava per anar-se'n, com aquella altra nit en què un horror peix descobrí el seu secret. Ho recordava massa bé: la Kaoru fugí d'ell. Un altre cop, no! Calia fer alguna cosa, ara mateix!

S'arrapà al seu braç, l'estirà i la tombà cap a ell.

– Això no és veritat!

Ella es deixà anar amb aspror.

– Quina és la veritat, doncs?

En Koga no podia respondre. Com fer-ho si s'havia acostumat a reservar-se per a ell mateix cada pernsament i cada sentiment. Prengué la seva mà entre ambdues seves i la posà sobre el seu propi pit. Calia que ella sentí els batecs del seu cor; calia que sapigués que ell només estava viu des que ella aterrà a la seva trista vida. Ella, era la seva vida, que no ho entenia? Ell necessitava tant de conservar-la!

El jove no es resistí quan la Kaoru provà d'endinsar-se a les profunditats dels seus ulls foscos. Tot i sentir-se indefens, ell es refiava d'ella i li donà la benvinguda.

Després, la mà d'ella es desplaçà més enllà de les d'ell pujant pel seu pit, fins cariciar-li la galta amb suavitat.

– No vols que me'n vagi a Itàlia, oi?

En Koga girà la seva cara prou per posar-hi un petó lleuger. El polze començà a fregar-li lleugerament els llavis, què s'obriren. El noi sentí acostar-se el perill i va haver d'enretirar-la d'ell amb suavitat.

– Bona nit. –digué ella, mentre entrava a la seva habitació.

–Nit.

Ell restà on era, la seva voluntat subjectant amb força el seu jo salvatge, què reclamava la seva presa. En Koga respirà amb profunditat per calmar la seva tensió. Llavors, escoltà alguna cosa a través de la porta de la Kaoru. Plorava.


	3. Chapter 3

La seva precissió en trobar horrors no era la mateixa que quan Zaruba el conduïa. I el criticava. Gairebé el podia escoltar dient-li "massa a poc a poc, Koga, aquest horror ja es deu haver cruspit algú". Fins it tot amb aquest benvolgut company –no l'havia considerat mai "benvolgut"– desaparegut per a sempre, en Koga havia aconseguit trobar-lo abans de matar ningú. Corregué per la enfosquida escola estalonant l'home al que havia posseït. De cop i volta, el crit d'una dona, molt a prop.

– Maleït sia! Es veu que encara hi ha algú, aquí! –es queixà.

La següent sala a la que entrà li tenia reservada la terrible visió d'una persona essent posseïda per un horror, mentre l'amfitrió que havia tingut fins llavors queia a terra. No ho va poder evitar. En Koga se li acostà, essent saludat per una veu femenina.

– Benvingut, Cavaller Makai, m'alegro de tornar-te a veure.

– Per què? –va dir ell– Per què has llençat així la vida d'aquest home?

L'home tot just desposseït es recargolà a terra per uns moments, abans de desintegrar-se. L'horror havia s'havia apoderat ara del cos d'una estudiant, una ceramista. Hi havia peces de ceràmica dins d'un forn obert que deixava anar altes temperatures a l'exteror.

– És pe a tu, Cavaller Makai! –"ella" pretengué sorprendre's.– Que no t'agrado? –Es caricià la cara, després els pits, i les cuixes.– O és que no ets prou humà per adonar-te'n?

En Koga apretà les barres i desenveinà la seva espasa de metall de l'anima. Això serà molt desagradable, pensà. La "noia" començà a caminar al seu voltant, a poc a poc, amb les seves mans plegades a l'esquena.

– Però, vaja, sembla que ets prou humà com per a tenir un costat fosc.

De què dimonis està parlant aquesta cosa?

– Oh... –ella féu morros– no te n'adones, oi? Segur que saps que puc llegir les aures humanes, i puc veure un forat negre... m'aniria bé. Amb un cos com el teu, alimentar-me em seria bastant més fàcil.

Aquest horror vol tornar a canviar de cos, per què és tan capriciós? En Koga pensà que ja s'havia esperat prou i massa. Aixecà la seva espasa i atacà.

La "noia" saltà cap al damunt de l'armari, el qual tremolà i quasi es trencà. No podria lluitar-hi. En Koga s'hi acostà, mentre ella continuava parlant.

Que potser no creus en el teu jo fosc?

I tant, que hi creia, en Koga. Fa focs dies quasi destruí la seva ànima i el seu cos.

– Sento dir-te –respongué ell– que el que veus només és una cicatriu del que fou.

– Ah, sí, la cicatriu, també la veig. Ben gran, ja ho crec. –Ella féu una rialleta ximple.– Ja sabia jo que eres prou humà.

L'armari cruixí i ella saltà a terra, apartat d'ell, al costat del forn obert.

Fa tanta calor, aquí... –La seva veu era massa sensual per poder creure-se-la. Es tocà el cos un altre cop, però s'aturà en copsar la impaciència d'en Koga.- No ho veus, oi?

- No hi ha res a veure. Calla d'una punyetera vegada! –Ell s'hi acostà a poc a poc.

– He pres el cos d'aquesta noia en el teu honor, ja t'ho he dit. Guaita: és una artista; sobre la seva taula hi ha molts llibres de grans ceeramistes... els seus ideals.- Ella es callà un moment i el mirà perillosament.– He fet blanc! El forat negre creix i creix, Cavaller Makai. Encara no saps de què et parlo? Em pregunto si seràs capaç d'evitar la meva escomesa.

Una commoció interior sacsejà en Koga. En efecte, ell s'adonava que alguna cosa anava molt malament, però la seva veu no perdé la fermesa.

– Saps que un Cavaller Makai no és una presa fàcil.

– És veritat, però si aconsegueixo que el forat continuï creixent...

Ell atacà un altre cop, li calia fer-ho. El seu cor l'avisava que podia trobar-se davant davant del seu més digne rival horror. La porta del forn es mogué de sobte. En Koga hi xocà. Ella la mogué en la direcció oposada per colpejar-lo un altre cop, i ell sortí llançat violentament contra el terra.

– Ja ho veus, Cavaller Makai, aquesta dona ha tingut grans somnis, però jo vaig arribar. –Una pausa dramàtica.– I. Li. Has. Fallat.

Ella el mirà un altre cop amb gran intensitat.

– Bé, molt bé. Em pregunto quants cops has fracassat en protegir somnis humans.

En Koga es doblegà com si li haguessin donat un cop de puny a l'estómac. L'horror rebé tot l'impacte de la seva mirada plena d'odi, i somrigué amb dolcesa, però no pogué continuar amb la seva enraonamenta perquè en Koga havia llevat la seva espasa per tal d'invocar la seva armadura. Però ell es quedà immòbil com una estatua.

L'horror encara no havia recuperat el seu propi jo, era massa aviat per transformar-se. Gràcies a que aquest pensament s'havia infiltrat a la seva ment, es va poder adonar a temps que l'armadura no devia ser invocada amb tant d'odi dins seu cor, es recordava de la tremenda lliçó que va haver d'aprendre, i la qual quasi va susprendre. A més, ara sabia que l'horror tenia raó: s'estava convertint en un bon anfitrió per a ell. Es preguntava si tindria oportunitat d'ocupar-se del forat negre.

En Koga es dreçà amb tota la seva dignitat disposat, si calia, a travessar-se amb la seva pròpia espasa. Cap preu no era prou alt per evitar que un horror usés el seu cos per matar gent. I... ja ho crec!, tampoc hi havia preu prou alt per evitar que un humà acomplís els seus somnis.

Com que la mirada de l'horror esdevingué més i més plena d'odi, en Koga va saber que el forat negre s'estava començant a tancar.


	4. Chapter 4

La Kaoru llegia una revista a la sala, només per oblidar la seva tristor. Sabia que aquesta nit tampoc no dormiria, com la d'abans, i l'anterior a aquesta. Bé, havia pres una decisió i calia assumir-la.

En Koga va tornar de la seva cacera, i semblava tan cansat! Aquell horror havia d'haver estat força difícil. Millor així per a les bones noticies. Es llevà del sofà.

Koga, que estàs bé?

Ell la guaità, i la seva cara es va relaxar.

– Sí.

Millor, perquè vull que sàpigues... que he renunciat a la beca.

Com dius?

Ella assentí

L'he enviada avui. No me n'aniré.

Alarma a l'esguard d'en Koga. Però, què...? Es girà tot ell i quasi féu caure el majordom, què tot just entrava.

Gonza, quan passa el cotxe de Correus?

Cap a les quatre de la matinada, –respongué l'home, procurant recuperar la seva dignitat.

El jove corregué cap a enfora, i en Gonza se n'anà també.

Uns minuts després, el noi tornà amb un sobre blanc a la seva mà i l'aguantà davant de la Kaoru. Era la seva renúncia, per què l'havia recuperat? Llavors, l'estripà. Ella no entenia res de res.

– Però, Koga...

Hi has d'anar.

– Però...

El món humà s'ha construït gràcies a que els somnis s'han convertit en realitats, donant-nos l'oportunitat, i el poder, de fer-ho millor. La teva feina és acomplir els teus somnis. La meva, assegurar-me que puguis fer-ho. –Ell s'amoïnà en veure-la començar a plorar, i prengué la seva cara entre les mans.– Kaoru, per què...?

Ella sacsejà el seu cap negativament per -lo.

– Així que ets un protector de somnis.– Ella féu una rialleta ximple, però era evident que ell no ho trobava motiu de diversió.

– Vaig vetllar pels teus quan amb prou feines ens havíem conegut, fins i tot quan tenia la seguretat que no viuries més de cent dies. Suposo que ho soc.

El cor de la Kaoru s'omplí d'una tendresa nascuda de la bellesa del que tot just havia escoltat, i s'abraçà a ell, el seu cap sobre el pit d'ell. En Koga l'envoltà amb els seus braços, fins que ella el mirà.

– Te'n dec una. No, te'n dec moltes.

– No me'n deus cap.

– Sí.

Els llavis d'ell s'aproparen fins als d'ella, i hi romancejaren amb paciència, fins que ella li permeté d'entrar. La Kaoru es lliurà a aquesta desconcertant dolcesa, per venir de qui venia.

– Deute saldat, –xiuxiuejà ell en acabar.

Ella es quedà sense alè, de tant sorpresa que estava. Mostrà un somriure gran i obert.

– Recordo que Zaruba em va dir que tu érets un diamant amagat, –va dir.– Em va costar de creure'l.

Ell apretà el llaç dels seus braços al voltant del cos d'ella. La Kaoru passejà els seus braços fins a les espatlles d'ell, deixant que els seus dits correguessin més amunt, entre el seu cabell. Podria romandre així per a sempre. Però una altra mà li pujà des de la cintura, l'agafà pel clatell i l'atragué cap a ell. Amb prou feines un petó, li fou posat al costat d'un ull. Un altre a tocar del nas. A la comissura dels llavis. Al costat de l'orella. Al coll. Ella ho gaudí amb els ulls tancats, i en acabat deixà anar us sospir celestial.

Ella el mirà. N'esperava més? Mirava de perdre's a les profunditats de la mirada d'ell? No ho sabia. En qualsevol cas, la Kaoru se sentí vesar tota sencera cap a ell, i sentí que ell era allà per agafar-la. I així es podrien perdre plegats. No, ell la conduí a l'interior del seu molt ben protegit cor, i així poder tornar-li a ella tanta confiança. Ni tan sols s'adonà que els llavis d'en Koga se li acostaren un altre cop: ella sentí aquest petó com una altra manifestació del que ja estava sentint, igual com sentia els seus intents d'incrustar els seus cossos. Però el petó canvià, omplint-se de passió. I es trencà.

La mirada d'en Koga mostrà la força de la decissió acabada de prendre. La llevà als seus braços i la dugué escales amunt, sense perdre el contacte visual. La Kaoru notà que aquests braços es convertien en quelcom semblant als pols d'una poderosa bateria. Però aquest cop ella no tenia por. Tot era perfecte.


End file.
